fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Terror
The Terror is a massively powerful being the result of the accidental fusion of Broly the legendary super saiyan and DC'shttp://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(New_Earth)%7C Doomsday . Biography The Terror was created after Broly was defeated by Goku and his family and launched into the sun... or at least that's what they thought. He actually missed the Sun by about 100 miles and his tragectory brought him to a black hole a few light years outside the solar system. Doomsday at this time had just been defeated by the justice league and catapolted into space where they thought his trajectory would keep him from landing on any planets. However something much worse was about to happen. Doomsday to was sucked into a black hole and crushed in a singularity it turns out that this black hole was an unusual cross with a wormhole that could have served as a pathway between the D.C. and the Dragon ball universe except for the fact the throat of the cosmic tunnel was too narrow causing it to become a singularity crushing Broly and Doomsday and fusing their particles back together into one being. Twelve years later the being known as the Terror emerged, he was an abomination worse than both of his counterparts and much more powerful. Because the black hole on the DC's side of the multiverse was collapsed the Terror escaped, releasing massive amounts of energy to detsroy the cosmic tunnel. Immideately Goku and Vegeta sensed the enormous surge of energy. Alerting them that a threat may be coming even worse than Majin Buu. The Terror roamed planet after helpless planet attacking their defenses, crushing their citizens and strongest warriors in brutal massacration, then incinertating their planet. With Doomsday's lack of need for oxygen and Broly's ability to fly at beyond light speed The Terror quicly traversed the universe destroying any signs of life he found in his path until eventually he happened upon the temple of the God of Destruction. Lord Bills was in his slumber but the enormous surge of energy awoke him and it wasn't Whis it felt much, much too dark. "Who would dare to disturb the God of Destruction's slumber?" "Ha! you call yourself the God of Destruction!? Well it seems I've ran you out of buisness you miserable decrepit feline!" I sensed a massive amount of destruction in my absence far exceeding the rate of which new planets stars were being created. "You dare disturb the cosmic balance!?" "A true God of Destruction does not care for balance only destruction." "Die mortal Bills said as he rushed The Terror striking him in the face so hard that he flew outside the temple into an orbiting moon, destroying it. "You shall know the power of the true God of Destruction. Take it with you to your grave!" Bills said as he prepared his God of Destruction Energy Spheres. Bills blasted The Terror with an energy sphere with enough power to destroy several Solar Systems. "For your arrogance you have suffered the ultimate fate. A wanna be upstart God of Destruction deserves no less. You have disrupted the cosmic order an incroached upon a higher being and as such you shall be sent below hell to rot in the Demon world." "Sounds fun." "What!?" "The smoke cleared and The Terror was floating, growling and panting with anger. "He survived my God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and he seems completely unharmed. He is beyond death." As soon as the words came out of his mouth The Terror rushed Bills slaming him head first into his own temple causing it to collapse. He then punches Beerus off of his homeworld sending him flying straight through a planet outside the orbit of his temple. The Terror laughed manically as he blasted a huge blinding light out of his hands, the blast hit Bills and wiped out two nearby planets. "Oh no Vegeta! I just felt Bills life force dissapear." "What!?" "Yeah and it felt like it was that same power we since a couple of weeks ago." "It can't be!"... To be continued. Powers and Abilities The Terror is the fusion of Broly and Doomsday and as a result he is immensly powerful. Limitless super strength: Because of Broly's Zenkai Boost and Doomsday's adaptive evolution The Terror's strength constantly increases during combat, this gives him potentially limitless physical strength. Invulnerability: The Terror posses greater durability than both Broly and Doomsday combined. Superhuman speed: The Terror possess greater speed and reflexes than both Broly and Doomsday combined. Reactive Adaptation: The Terror possess an upgrade of Doomsday's ability to adapt beyond anything that has previously killed him. Possibly because of this trait being combined with Broly's zenkai ability The Terror has the ability to evolve and adapt to anything that defeated or brought him close to death instead of actually killing him. Constantly increasing Zenkai: The Terror possess an improved version of Saiyan's zenkai ability, possibly due to this gene being combined with the genetic traits that allow Doomsday to adapt beyond whatever kills him. The Terror's strength constantly increases during battle doubling every minute he fights. Flight: Like Broly The Terror has the ability with the use of ki. Ki Blast: Like Broly The Terror has the ability to use the most basic form of energy, only his are capable of destroying multiple solar systems Various Ki Attacks: The Terror posses every Ki attack Broly does but a much more powerful version Telekinesis: Like Broly The Terror possess telekinesis. Legendary Super Saiyan 3: Like Broly in non canoncal works The Terror can transform himself into Lssj3 because of his constantly increasing energy and adaptive abilities.